The One With The Kid
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: "How come I never knew about her until now? She's what, five? I had a kid when I was twent y-one? Oh, God, this is bad. I have friends who think I'm gay, you know!" "And are you?" "No!" He exclaimed.


**Hii guys, I'm back! I'm so sorry for not posting in over a month, but I hope that changes. I'm on my October holidays so hopefully I'll post more. I'm quite excited for this story, and I hope you are too. I'll try my hardest to get an update for Maybe Someday in tonight and possibly even Somebody That I Used To Know, but I can't promise anything. I'll try and get on tomorrow, but I've basically broken my laptop so I don't have much of a chance.**

Ava Gibson tightened her grip on the four-year-old's hand, bringing her fist up to knock on the door. She held her breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she awaited the answer. A man in his mid-twenties answered, holding a glass of orange juice. She would of recognised him anywhere; ruffled brown hair, bright blue eyes, stupid bunny slippers.

"Chandler?" She asked, smiling a little bit at how much he had changed since he was twenty-one.

"Yeah, that's me. And you are...?" She scoffed. She hadn't really expected him to remember her.

"I'm Ava Gibson and this is your daughter."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, you have a daughter."

"I don't-I don't remember you."

"I didn't think you would." She retorted.

"What's her-what's her name?"

"Zoe. Zoe Gibson. Well, it should of been Zoe Bing. Anyway, can we come in, please? I have to talk to you and it's important."

"Yeah, sure, of course. Come right in. Zoe, you can watch cartoons, if you want. Maybe some orange juice?" He suggested, lifting his own glass in the air.

"Yes, please." Zoe said timidly. Chandler took in the little girl's features. She had his eyes, soft and sparkling blue and she wore a high ponytail. Her hair was a mix between his and Ava's; light brown with blonde streaks through it. Her voice was quiet and sounded like his, except for the fact that hers was quiet and his was the polar opposite.

He walked over to the fridge and took out a fresh carton of Tropicana, pouring some of it into the glass and passing it to her. She ran over to the TV and turned Tom and Jerry on.

"So..." He began.

"So." She continued.

"How come I never knew about her until now? She's what, five? I had a kid when I was twent y-one? Oh, God, this is bad. I have friends who think I'm gay, you know!"

"And are you?"

"_No!_" He exclaimed.

"Look, Chandler, there is a reason I came here. I'm dying. And I need you to take Zoe."

"You're dying?"

"Yes."

"Is it cancer?"

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"No. I told her she was going on holiday."

"Holiday? You're gonna die!" He yelled.

"Shut _up._"

"A holiday forever?"

"Yes. Look, go talk to her. I have a few weeks, tops. I need you to decide."

Bracing himself, Chandler walked over to the little girl and took a seat. "Hi, Zoe."

"Hi." She replied, keeping her eyes on the TV.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Good. So, do you like Tom and Jerry?"

"Yes. Can you go now?"

"Sure." He walked away, sighing to himself and rubbing his forehead.

"How'd it go?"

"How does it look like it went? It's official. My own daughter hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't know you." Ava tried to reason.

"_No! _She hates me. She told me to go away. Look, I'm happy to take her, yeah? But I don't think she's happy to join me."

"She'll be fine."

Suddenly, the door opened and Rachel came walking in, holding a piece of paper. "Chandler, can you tell me if this is okay for my new book? I figured since your mom is an erotic novellist you'd know...hello."

"Hi?" Ava questioned.

"I'm Rachel, Chandler and Joey's friend. Did you sleep with Joey and now Chandler's letting ya down easy? Have you ate the pancakes yet?"

"...excuse me?"

"Oh, she isn't here for-"

"No. I'll read over your book later, Rach. Tell Mon I'll be over for breakfast soon."

"'Kay."

"Is Joey there?" She nodded in response.

"Alright. Thanks. Seeya." He waved his friend off, putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah, bye... sorry 'bout the confusion."

"Leave."

"Okay..."

"Sorry about her. I have five friends like her. If I met you when we were twenty-one, then you woulda known Ross. He was the designated driver, afro, really sensible. Maybe even his sister, Monica."

"I remember Ross, yeah. Not Monica, though. Look, I have to go. Here's my number, call me tomorrow." He nodded. "Zoe, come on! We gotta go."

"Five more minutes! This episode's almost done."

"Sweetie, come on-"

"Hey, Zoe, how about I DVR it and you can watch it tomorrow? Would you like that?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, please!"

"Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow."

#

Chandler walked through the hall, a faint smile on his face. "Chandler, who was that girl in there?" Rachel asked.

"That was... that was the mother of my child. I'm a dad."

A chorus of "what"'s and "oh, my God"'s came from the five friends, each of them with priceless expressions on their faces.

"Yeah... I'm gonna see her tomorrow. I gotta go DVR Tom and Jerry for Zoe."

"Who's Zoe?" Phoebe asked.

"My daughter."

#

"Mommy?" Zoe asked as they drove home from Greenwich village.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Who was that man?"

"He was your daddy. Do you like him?" She questioned.

"He's okay, I guess."

"Alright, we'll go from there."


End file.
